


Graduation

by Straykisses



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Graduation, Happy, Hybyrid, Jisung has squirrel ears, M/M, Reference to my fic “Thank You”, moving on with life, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straykisses/pseuds/Straykisses
Summary: Did you guys miss me? Sorry this is really short, but I really wanted to get this out as soon as possible. Why? i’ll explain that in my end notes. For now, enjoy!!(Side note but with all the shit in the world i just needed to say that i do not support or condone any shape or form of racism. I hope you guys too will join in the fight against racism and hate towards BIPOC)
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 15





	Graduation

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guys miss me? Sorry this is really short, but I really wanted to get this out as soon as possible. Why? i’ll explain that in my end notes. For now, enjoy!!
> 
> (Side note but with all the shit in the world i just needed to say that i do not support or condone any shape or form of racism. I hope you guys too will join in the fight against racism and hate towards BIPOC)

Today’s the day. The day it all finally comes to an end. The day you can finally say “Good fucking bye high school!” 

Jisung stood in front of his mirror, trying to fluff his hair just right so it sticks out of his cap, but not so much that it looks like a big yellow cotton ball. He even adjusted his cap so his squirrel ears could poke out the sides. Then he patted down the navy blue gown that devoured his body, removing as many wrinkles as he can. 

He picked up the blue and white cord that hung from the hanger on his door and wrapped it around his neck. A symbol of his academic achievements. 

He grabbed the forest green cord and did the same. A symbol of his dedication to nature conservation. 

And lastly, he put on the heart shaped locket. This one wasn’t related to school, but it was a gift from his boyfriend, Lee Minho, on their 2 year anniversary. How the years have gone by so fast. 

He scanned his body through the mirror, fixing any little thing he could. He was then suddenly startled by the too familiar honk of a car. Jisung peered out the window to see a brown haired boy staring back up at him. 

Jisung rushed out his room and quickly said goodbye to his mom who he knew would be at the ceremony in an hour. 

With one last look back at his house, he walked out the door. A smile plastered on his face as he left. He knew that when he came back, he wouldn’t be high schooler Han Jisung. He would be, high school graduate, college bound, Han Jisung. Ready to take on the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> Why did i want to get this fic up already? Well, that’s because as of two days ago, I am a high school graduate!!! Thats right! I graduated high school! I’m officially an adult who graduated high school and am now on track to enter my dream college! I wish my graduation could have been in person, but i got a parade so i’ll take it lol. Also idk if u noticed but this fic did allude to “Thank You” with the reference to Jisung’s hybrid ears.  
> Sadly tho unlike the fic, i graduated high school without ever getting a BF. It’s okay, i’ll find someone amazing in college lol. 
> 
> High school had a shit ton of drama within this last year but i made it through and my best friends were there waiting for me and supporting me all the way. Im so thankful to them.
> 
> Thank you all, my readers, for supporting me so much throughout the years. Writing has been an outlet for me that helped me express myself and allowed me to be me. 
> 
> I’m sorry i haven’t been writing much, it’s just really hard to get the motivation anymore, but i’m doing my best to come up with stories when i can! 
> 
> I’m so thankful to all of you who supported me seriously. I hope you are all well and safe. The world is in pandemonium and I hope you are all doing well. It wasn’t easy finishing my senior year early and in the middle of a pandemic, but i did it and i’m so proud of all of us! 
> 
> To my fellow seniors who have graduated high school or college, i’m so proud of ya all for making it through such tough times. I know that you are all destined for greatness! 
> 
> I hope for you all to aim high and work hard for what you want. I never thought i’d being going to my dream school but here i am. I worked my ass off for it and now i’m doing it. I know you can reach your goals if you put your mind to it. 
> 
> This is Straykisses. A proud AhGaSe, Choice, Stay, AROHA, Blink, Once, MooMoo, and many many many many many more. 
> 
> I don’t know if this will be the last time I upload to AO3, but if it is then thank you. Sincerely. And if it isn’t, well then i’ll see you in the next fic. 
> 
> THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
